The Quiet One
by Goto's Fallen Angel
Summary: This is a story of a girl who had lost her mother at a young age and just found out her father is the Prime Minster! She may look shy and weak but theres another side to her... GotoxMC *Might turn into rated M*
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My names Anu. Im 19 and graduating from University. Ya I know you"re going to say WHAT!? But I've been smart all my life. Here I'll tell you about myself!

Well when I was like 5 or 6 i lost my mom and the worst part it happened in front of me...I loved her a lot...and i didnt know my dad so i couldnt live with him. So then i had to live with my grandmother and she died cause of a hear attack...and thats when things went down hill. I was adopted by abusive people. When ever i did something bad i would be beaten it was horrible. But because of that it made me want to become something so i would spend hours studying and thats how i became really smart! Then i got bullied at school casuse i was smarter then everyone else and i became a self harmer...i started to cut and i still do but not much...urg my life went so bad i tried to kill myself like 20 times at least...

Anyway! now im going to graduate and im really hapy about that. So what happened is first i went to Harvard for 2 years then i transfered to Yale for another 2 years. Then I started to do archery, martial arts and even shooting! and when Yale found that out they said i can go back to Japan cause they said i could be in the Olympics! So now i live in a small apartment and when i graduate i get exams from Harvard, Yale and the current University im in now. Oh did i say i LOVE music! My favorite bands are: Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce the Veil and much more! im also really shy...so ya thats me!

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Deep dark brown

Skin Color: Pale olive

I tend to dress in all black...i just say i love the look when people ask me if i cut or do stuff like that!

Oh one more thing i also have glasses


	2. WaitWHAT?

Beep...beep...beep  
"Urg... stupid alarm!" I rolled out of bed then hit the shower. I straightened my hair and got dresses then headed to school.

"Hey look its the young emo badass!" " What the fuck is up with her!?" " Why do you wear your hat backwards?!"  
As usual I hear everyone saying bad stuff about me but i dont really care i just started to walk to class. I only have biology today. Yes!  
When class was over i was called down to the office to see the professor. " You are the youngest student to ever graduate from this University, am i correct?" "Yes sir..." "Hahaha! Its an honor to se such a young lady like yourself to graduate" Phhhtt ya right! " So why am i here?" I asked. " I just wanted to know if you want to graduate, i dont want to force you or anything, especially cause you have 3 exams to write"  
"Yes of course! I really want to graduate and I'm totally fine with doing 3 exams!"  
"Thats really good to hear! Okay Miss Sainbhi , you can go thank you for your time"  
Wow that took a while hmm whatever time to go to work!

I work at Hot Topic. I love working there, the music and clothes are the best! " Hey Anu! Time for your break!  
"Thanks Midori!" Midori is one of my only friends. Hmm i wanna go for a walk, well i have 30 minutes so I guess I can go. I went to the park it was nice and windy. "Ahhh what a nice day" I was just walking around and then i heard a little girl crying. " Hey are you okay sweetie?"  
"No.. I my ballon is in tht tree" she said. Then i climbed the tree(yes i can climb trees its a lot of fun!) and grabbed i for her. "Here you go!"  
"Thank you so much!" said the little girl. " No problem!"  
I started to walk along the path and then i saw a guy who was wearing a hat that covered his face and he wore sunglasses. He started to look at me and I started to walk faster. Then he walked up to me and said" Are you Anu Sainbhi?" I didnt answer and i used my hair to cover my face. Holy shit he has a knife! "I asked you if your An u Sainbhi!?" I still didnt answer, then he started to push the knife into my stomach. I could feel the blood starting to flow out...urg this really hurt but i cant show it! " Okay princess last time-THUD! What the... The i saw a guy punch him and another was was putting handcuffs on him. Uhh who are they? Then the guy with the brown hair said" Come on!"  
"Woah! Who the damn fuck are you!?"  
" Oh my god! I dot have time for questions!"  
Then he pulled me into this hug thingy then i was pulled up into a helicopter!?  
"Okay LET GO OF ME!"  
" Wow this one seems kinda feisty" said the guy with the bright brown hair  
" What did you just say!?" I held my fist up ready to punch him  
"Hey no violence here!" said the guy with brown hair  
"Just be a good girl and sit down!" he said  
"Hmm this girl looks like a badass! Look at her hat!" said the guy with the bright brown hair

After the stupid helicopter ride...there were making fun of me the whole time I'm surprised i didn't hit them yet. They took me inside this huge mansion thing. Then i saw this guy who looked kinda scary and he said" Miss Sainbhi, its a pleasure to meet you" Wait what!? "sorry about the helicopter ride... "  
"Oh its was alright" I started to glare at the two guys  
" Okay. I have some news the will shock you" Shock me? " You are the prime ministers daughter." WAIT WHAT!?


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT! " You're joking right!?" I yelled. "No I'm certainly not joking about this, Miss Sainbhi, I should also tell you your life is in danger.." said Katsuragi with a stern face  
"Danger?" I said. Well that part doesn't surprise me, my life's always been in danger.  
"Yes in danger someone is threating you and your father. But we don't know who yet." said Katsuragi with an apologetic face.  
"Hmm okay.." I said. "Come with me Miss Sainbhi. I shall escort you to you're father."  
"Okay". Then me and Katsuragi walked to my dad's office. Wow this place is huge. Katsuragi must have seen me looking around with pure awe cause he said " You're quite amazed anret you?" he said with a smile  
"Yes I am, I've never been to a place like this" I replied with a huge smile on my face  
"and we are here" he said. He knocked on the door and then I heard a voice say "Come in"  
We walked in and I saw…..my father. The man stood up and walked towards us "Are you Anu" he asked  
"Yes"  
"I'm glad we could finally meet"  
"M-me to" There were tears in my eyes. I've finally seen my dad after 19 years  
"Oh! Why are you crying" he asks me with a concerned face  
"I-I finally get to see you after 19 years…I'm so happy!" I said and ran up o my dad and hugged him  
"I'm very happy that I finally get to see you to" he said as he hugged me back  
"Dad?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you leave me" it sounded like I was a 3 year old  
"Huh? Oh well first of all I loved your mother a lot. But when I found she was pregnant I wanted to get married but my parents said no…and when I was finally aloud I couldn't find her….then I found out she died and I was told that you're still alive…I've spent 15 years searching for you Anu….I'm sorry I've been a horrible father"  
"huh? Horrible!? You're not even close to horrible! You spent 15 years looking for me! That's more then I've ever want….Dad I missed you a lot. My grandmother told me that you died but I never believed her"  
My dad looked at me then smiled" I knew you were a smart one" He kissed me on the head  
Then there was a knock on the door and dads secretary walked in "I'm sorry Prime Minister…But you have a meeting now"  
"Okay" he said then he turned to me "I'm sorry but I have to go.."  
"Hehe it's alright! Bye!"  
"Hahaha bye" then he walked out.  
Then Katsuragi said " Miss Sainbhi please follow me"  
"hmm oh Okay!" I said with a huge smile. Katsuragi smiled at me" Haha. You must be overjoyed that you finally met your father after 19 years"  
"Hehe yes I am"  
"Haha okay this way Miss" he said. Then we started to walk down the hall to what I think is a guest room. Then Katsuragi opened a door" This way Miss"  
Then I walked in and saw all of the body guards and I saw someone really familiar. I Turned to a guy with short black hair and asked "Hmm do I know you?"  
"Huh!? You really have a brain of a goldfish!"  
"NO WAY! KAIJI!" I yelled  
I ran and gave him a hug. "Haha it's been a while hasn't it?" Kaiji said when I let go of him  
"Hahaha ya it has!" "Uhh Do you know her" said a guy with dark brown hair  
"Yup! She's a childhood friend"  
"Awe! You're friends with the pretty girl!?" said a guy with copper brown hair  
"Yes I am!" yelled Kaiji  
"Hmm it's nice to meet you!" said a man with bright brown hair  
"Anyway my name is Subaru" said the man with the dark brown hair  
"I'm Sora! Pleased to meet you Miss Anu!" said the man with the copper brown hair  
"And my name is Mizuki" said the man with the bright brown hair  
"Hehe nice to meet you" Is aid with a smile  
"Wow she actually looks really pretty when she smiles!" said Sora  
"Okay if you say that again I'll end up punching you in the face"  
He shrunk down a bit and I started to laugh  
Then Katsuragi said " Okay Miss Anu you have to pick who you want as you're bodyguard"  
"Uhh… I don't know…"  
" Hmm how about we all take turns and then you can see who you want as a bodyguard" said Katsuragi  
"Fine by me!"  
"Okay who do you want to protect you first?"  
Everyone started at me..  
"OOOO! Pick me!" Yelled Sora  
"Uhh can you protect me first Katsuragi?"  
"Okay. It's settled I will protect Miss Anu first and we will work a schedule for this"  
"Yes Sir!" They all said at the same time  
Then 3 men I didn't know walked into the room. "Excuse me. , may we talk to you" asked a guy with black hair and glasses. "Yes. Of course. Miss Sainbhi I will be back momentarily. Please wait here."  
"Okay" Then Kaiji started to poke me in the face and I yelled "Holy crap! Stop it!" and I slapped his hand away.  
"Hahaha it still annoys her" Kaiji said while laughing.  
I zoned out and I heard them talking  
"Katsuragi I'm pretty sure Red Snake is behind this.." Wait Red Snake!? I remember them…..*FLASHBACK*  
We were running down the alley. "Anu! On you're left!" Yelled my best friend, she was a detective and I helped her because I've solved a case before. "SID! Look out!" now Sid was the love of my life….I fell in love with him because he made me feel beautiful….and the best part he loved me back. There is a SG carved in my wrist which stood for Sid Gato and he had AS in his which meant Anu Sainbhi.  
Then we got cornered…and One guy took my best friend " NO!" I yelled and ran to her but then I also saw Sid get grabbed "NO SID!" . Then a man took out a gun and before the bullet hit my best friend I took it and it hit my shoulder "ANU!" They both yelled but I was fine " I'm fine!" I Yelled.  
Then Sid and my best friend were tied up "NO!" I screamed and went to them then I felt rope around my hands " LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD" I yelled. "Ha NEVER" said the man. Then before I was killed "Wait" said a different man " Hmmm don't kill her" he said with a smile "Kill the other ones" "WHAT NO! PLEASE JUST KILL ME AND LET THEM GO".  
"Urg! Shut her up!" then there was a sharp pain on my face then I felt blood running down my cheek.  
Then Sid and my best friend got stabbed "NO PLEASE DON'T!"  
"Hmm KILL THEM!"  
"NO!"  
Then they were stabbed even more…and they…died  
" Kuzuki….Sid…" I whispered..  
"Then I was kicked in the stomach "YOU STUPID BASTARD!"  
"Awe….did I kill the love of you're life…Sid? And your best friend.. Kuzuki?  
Then I felt a knife at my wrist and the letters were cut even deeper  
Then they started to slash knifes at me.. not to kill me but to torture me…  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
I hated them ever since that day…  
"Anu?"  
"Huh? Oh! Yes?"  
Katsuragi was talking to me  
"Oh! Why hello there who is this?" said a man with dark brown hair  
"Oh Hello my name is Anu" I said with a smile  
"Why hello there Anu. My name is Kurosawa" he said and shaked my hand  
"I'm Ishigami" said the one with black hair and glasses  
"I'm Goto" said the on with shaggy black hair…Hmmm something about him that's kinda weird…as if I know him  
" Hello it's a pleasure to meet you all" I said with a smile  
"Wow she's really nice" said Kurosawa  
"Uhh thank you?" I said  
"Miss Sainbhi, tonight you will be staying here. Is that alright?"  
"Hmm yes" then iw as shown to my room  
After I changed into my pjs I heard a knock on my door "Yes?"  
"Miss Sainbhi may I talk to you?" asked Katsuragi  
"Okay I'll be out in aminute. I was staring at my wrist.. hehe Sid was amazing…  
When I walked out Katsuragi was there and he escorted me to a room  
"In here Miss Sainbhi" then I walked in and saw Kouasawa, Ishigami, and Goto.  
"Uhh…"  
"Miss Sainbhi did you hear anything when we were talking?"  
"Umm…..possibly"  
"What did you hear?" asked Ishigami  
"Something about Red Snake…" I said with pure hate in my eyes but nobody could read my eyes only Sid and Kuzuki could  
" Well now that you know we should tell you…" said Katsuragi  
" As you heard Red Snake is after you.."  
"Do you guys know why?"  
"No we aren't all that sure it's them, but when you were attacked Subaru noticed a small red snake tattooed to his arm so we have assumed that they are after you."  
"Hmm okay.."  
Then Goto looked at me with a confused face" You're okay with this?" he asked  
"Well ya I guess, I cant really do anything about it"  
Hmm something about this Goto guy is familiar I was looking over his profile then Kurosawa said "Huh? You've fell for my already?"  
"Huh? What?" I said  
"Well you must have fallen for me cause you were staring at me"  
"Hmph. In your dreams" I said " Is that all Katsuragi?"  
"Yes that you for your time." Then I left the room  
"Wow…she can be really mean…she could have let me down gently!" I heard Kurosawa yell  
Then I went to my room and fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer- i do not own My Sweet Bodyguard!*

Hey guys! I'm so sorry i haven't posted for a long time! anyway here's a long chapter!

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. "What!?" I yelled really annoyed. Subaru walked in "Wow. that's a pretty face" he said with a smirk. "Shut up. What do you want?" "Oh I came to wake you up"  
"Huh? AT 7 IN THE MORNING!?" I yelled at him  
"Holy crap! You're so fucking loud! And ya at 7"  
"Urgh! Fine now get out!"  
"I'm already on it!" he yelled as he left my room. God damn it he is so annoying! Anyway I got out of bed and changed into a Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt, pitch black skinny jeans and a Black Veil Brides Rebels jacket. Then I put some black eyeliner on and put a black beanie on. When I was finished I walked out of my room. "Good Morning Anu!" said Sora. "Haha good morning Sora."  
"Shall we?" said Sora as he offered me his arm  
"Huh?"  
"oh it's time for breakfast! So shall we?"  
"Uhh I can walk on my own" I said  
"Oh come one please!"  
"Hahaha fine" I took his arm and we left fro the dining room. I saw my father and said" Good morning!"  
"Good morning Anu" he said "Did you sleep well?"  
"Hehe yes. Yes I did. Thank you"  
"Oh please don't thank me! You're my daughter after all!" he said with a huge smile. Then I sat down and ate breakfast. My father and I talked about a lot of things and by the time we were done it was time for me to school. Today Sora is going to be my bodyguard. We left or University and when I was waling to my class I heard my name "ANU!" huh?  
"Oh MIDORI!" I said and ran to give her a hug. We both ran and hugged each other. "I missed you so much!" she said to me when we left go. "Haha same here"  
"How have ya been?" I asked Midori  
"Huh? I should be asking you that!" said Midori " What have you been doing? You haven picked up or replied to me texts all week!"  
"I'm sorry I had a cold". I wasn't aloud to tell anyone about e being the Prime Ministers daughter. And I had no problem with that, I don't want to be known even more… so I introduced Sora as a friend.  
"I'd have gone to look after you if you'd called…" said Midori "Are you all right now?"  
"I'm fine. I'm really sorry for making you worry"  
"As long as you're okay" she said with a smile. This is why she is my best friend. She cares about a lot of things. Then her gaze shifted to Sora. "This is Midori Odake. This is my friend Sora Hirosue" I said to them  
I introduced Sora as I was instructed, but I would have just said he was my friend even if I wasn't told to.  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Midori"  
"Nice to meet you too! I'm Sora" Haha no matter how hard you tried, he just doesn't look like a bodyguard, so I'm safe.  
"Anu…Come here for a minute" said Midori  
"Huh?" I was thinking until Midori said something to me. Then she tugged my sleeve and pulled me to a corner of the hallway.  
"You've got to tell me! How long have you known Mr. Handsome over there!" she whispered  
"For a while"  
"For a while…wait is he you're boyfriend? Are you guys dating?"  
"NO! Midori you know I'm not interested in dating anymore….ever since Sid died I hated love"  
"Oh right…sorry. But you were supposed to be off resting, but you've turned up with a guy" said Midori "Are you sure you were really sick"  
"Haha yes I was" I said with a smile. "Are you sure you're not lying Anu? You are a horrible lair" . she brought her face close to mine until our noses touched and she looked into my eyes as if she was trying to look through me. "What is it! What is it! What are we being, so secretive about? Tell me!" said Sora coming up to us. " Umm. Sora what are you and Anu?" asked Midori  
"Let me se…it's a secret!" said Sora and he winked at Midori. Midori who wasn't used to Sora yet, was blushing. "Oh?" I heard Kosugi, the head of the drama club said as she called out from behind me.  
"I didn't realize that was you over here, Anu!" said Kosugi  
"Kosugi! It's good to see you!"  
"I'm glad to see you're well" Kosugi said as she tugged her coat. "Kosugi is currently living the lifestyle of a retainer for a samurai family."  
"Really?"  
"I need to conduct a meeting on the school festival today, so I was just about to find you to confirm your attendance, Anu" said Kosugi. "I'll be there" I said to her. The school bell rang as I replied to her. The students walked through the halls and filled the classrooms. "Wonderful. And with that, I shall see later" said Kosugi. "Kay! Bye!" I said. "Retainer…" I said. "She said a retainer's a symbol of the Edo era samurai." said Midori. "Ohh". I started running down the hallways with Midori. She glanced behind her shoulder, and Sora was smiling at her. " Anu…you need to explain all off this to me later"  
"Yeah.". We somehow managed to slip into the classroom before the teacher came. Midori and Sora sat beside me, sandwiching me in to middle. "Hahaha! We made it! I thought we were gonna be late" I said to both of them. "Sora, you study here to?" asked Midori. " Yep! I don't take many classes though!" said Sora. "Ohh…" said Midori. It seems like Midori doesn't thing Sora is just a friend, even though she knows love is the last emotion I'll ever feel in my life. The noise around us suddenly stopped all of a sudden and we could hear students whispering about something. "Can everyone quiet down? The lesson's starting." said some man. "Okay!" said some girl students. This class is basically girls…Urgh they are so annoying!. "Huh? Hey Midori, have you seen this teacher before…?" I looked at the teacher…I think I've seen him before….and it wasn't in a good way at all…I think I've met him in a really bad way. " Oh yeah. He's Professor Igarashi, he started here while you were away." said Midori  
"Oh" I said. I started to look around the room and saw all the girls except me and Midori were crowded near the dais. They were all looking directly at Professor Igarashi. "He seems popular" I said in a slight disgusted tone. "There isn't anyone as hot as him in this school" said Midori. "I've even heard some girls talking about starting a fan club". "Ewww! Girls think he's hot!" I whispered/yelled. "Huh.. I don't think he's that hot." said Sora "Thank you! Somebody agrees with me. "I said with a smile. "Urgh…Anu I don't get you at all. Sometimes you don't even seem like a girl." Midori said with a teasing smile. "Whatever" I said back. Me and Sora had our elbows propped up on the table and we both a bored expression on our faces while watching Professor Igarashi. You can tell we didn't like the popular professor. Something isn't right here…. "Anu , what's your type?" asked Sora. "Well…he's not even close…I'd rather die!" I said while laughing. "Hey! You over there." said the Professor. "Huh? "I said. I looked up and saw all of the girls glaring at me, so I just smirked at them and they just got madder. "Hahaha.." I laughed quietly. "Is my lecture really that boring. "he asked me. "yes" I whispered "It's very boring". "I'm sorry" I answered, hoping he didn't hear my real answer. "Hey, it's good to get in trouble sometimes Anu!. Said Sora. "Haha I always get in trouble, and those girls glared at me.. ahh that was fast. "."Anu and Sora shh..!" said Midori in a quiet voice. "Hmm.. I guess school doesn't suit me after all" said Sora. I leaned back and stretched and saw the professor looking at me. AGAIN! "Urgh…that stupid teacher is string at me again" I said to Sora. "Well you do stand out, out of every girl here" he said pointing to my backwards hat. "Haha I'm special!" I said. The professor was still looking at me and when I looked back…he smiled…that smile…okay something definitely isn't right here. So I glared at him and he just started to lecture as if nothing happened. We went to the cafeteria after the lecture. The last lecture finished early so the cafeteria was basically empty. "Wow! Look! The tonkatsu meal's are only 300!" said Sora. He looked up at the plastic food lined up in the sample menu, shocked. "Hahaha it's nice to see nothing changed while I was gone." I said happily. "You've only been gone for a week. I don't think anything would change in a whole year." said Midori  
"Eh, that's true"  
"Anu, wow!" said Sora. I rolled my eyes and said "Stop freaking out over the prices Sora. Come on let's buy something.". Haha I think he forgot he's supposed to be pretending to be a student here. We sat down at a table, with Sora who was still in love with the student pricing. As we ate, students started to fill the cafeteria. "Hahaha I missed this!" I said. "Anu. You keep acting as if you were gone for a year!" said Midori. "It's only been a week!". "Eh true.". I've been eating nothing but official residence food, so this is like comfort food to me now, even though I barely eat. "Wow! Anu you're actually eating for once!" said Midori really happily. "Haha ya".  
"Anu, what did you get?" asked Sora  
"Stir-fry vegetables!"  
"Oh…it really is all vegetables.". the cafeteria didn't use any meat in their vegetables dishes.  
"It's really good. It's healthy and good for you and skin" I said. "I'm not but she is" I said while pointing to Midori. "Hey!" she said with a smile. "But you're beautiful anyway, Anu" said Sora  
"Uhh…no I'm just your average girl who likes to wear black!" I said with a smile. But I felt myself blush a little from the compliment. Urgh this is why I hate complements. "Oh! Kosugi!" I said when I saw her. She was looking for an empty seat so I waved her over. "It's a pleasure to see you again." said Kosugi. She sat at the empty seat at our table. "Is your next play a period piece?" I asked Kosugi. "Really? Is it?" asked Midori. "There are plans fro a success story about the daughter of the village head rising to the most powerful position in the empires' harem" said Kosugi. "…that's a success story?" I asked. "Anyway Anu you need to practice" said Kosugi "And you have to help me." huh? Help? "Huh? Why?" I asked.  
"Ohh you'll find out" she said with a mysterious smile. "Oh the script is also finished." she said  
"Huh? You want me in it?"  
"Of course. Almost the entire club is going to take part". now that I think of it, she was talking about learning how to wear kimonos. "Ohhhhh. That's why you're taking us all to a kimono classroom, right?" I asked her.  
"You are correct" said Kosugi. Kosugi talked to Midori about going to a kimono classroom before, so that's how she knows. Hmm I wonder if I'm going to take part in it this time. I glanced at Sora, he shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. Looks like it's a maybe thing. "The scene is a castle in Edo." said Kosugi, "Anu, you'll be playing Miss Tamaki Sakanoue, who is…" Kosugi forgot about her lunch and started to tell us all about the play. We passed lunch discussing the play for the school play and finishing our lunches. "It's almost time to go" said Midori. "Hm? Oh okay." I said back. We stood up, and Sora said "I'm going to". "Oh please wait for a moment" said Kosugi to Sora. She pulled him back to his seat and studied his face silently. "You've got a good face. It blossoms" said Kosugi. "Thanks" said Sora.  
"Will you consider joining our drama club?" asked Kosugi. "You'll be able to get a lead role fairly quickly." . "Huh? Oh no..I" started Sora. Sora looked at me for help. "I can see it now! Oh. I think I'll write a new story for you!" said Kosugi ecstatically. "You've got to act in it!"  
"WAIT! Anu don't leave me!" yelled Sora. I found myself forcing a smile as I watched Sora being kept in his seat with Kosugi. "Excuse us for a moment. I'll be right back" I said. I left the cafeteria with Midori and headed for the restroom. Once we reached there I took my hat off and started to fix my hair and Midori said " Kosugi seems to like him"  
"There's only one school festival a year" I said  
" We can handle her, but I kinda feel sorry for him" . Then she suddenly spun on me. " Now that I think about it, you still haven't explained how you and Sora know each other" said Midori. "Huh? Okay… but we shouldn't take so long". I ran into a stall cause I felt blood going down my arm. SHIT! The cut opened! Good thing I have bandages in my pocket. These kinda things happen a lot. "Hey!" I heard Midori cry. Apparently Midori came here to freshen up her makeup I could tell cause I heard her unzip her makeup bag. I wonder if Sora is alright. Then all of a sudden the lights went out and I ran out of the stall even though I didn't put the band-aid on yet. "OH!" I heard Midori cry. HUH!?. "Midori! Are you okay!?" I looked around and she wasn't there. SHIT! All I found was a handkerchief was on the ground and I picked it up. "No..no no no this cant be happening!" I yelled. Then all of a sudden Katsuragi's words repeated in my mind " A threat arrived, addressed to the Prime Minister. There is a possibility that you'll be in danger again, and that something like what happened yesterday will occur". those words kept repeating in my head. Holy crap I think I'm going insane now… They couldn't have taken Midori instead of me…? I raced back to Sora. The bell for the end of lunch was ringing while I was running. "Ack!" I crashed into someone. "Oh Sorry!" I said. I couldn't even feel the pain. "Anu?" I heard someone call out my name from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ishigami, Goto, and Kurozawa. Oh great what do they want!? I tried to calm down before they freak out ,cause my eyes turn a bit red, my pupils will, when I'm mad. "Anu! Are you alright!?" asked Kurosawa while running towards me and helped me up. "Uhh thanks, and what are you guys doing here?" I asked but not in a very nice tone. "What are you doing? didn't anyone tell you not to run in the halls" Ishigami sneered at me. And I glared at him. "Well I'm sorry!" I shouted at him, "anyway I asked you a question, why are you guys here."  
"Investigating" said Goto.  
"Investigating? At my University?"  
"We came to check here that you were safe" said Kurosawa, "Though we didn't think you would fall down like that"  
"I was in a hurry, now excuse me!" I said and started to walk off. He started to talk again so I turned around and he said " We also decided to a survey of the campus for peace of mind"  
"Kurosawa shut up already" said Ishigami. "Oh sorry!" he aid back and then I turned around and started to walk off again. Holy crap what happened to Midori! And I noticed my arm again. I looked behind me and I was going to check m arm to see how much blood I lost until " More importantly, where the hell is Hirosue? He's supposed to be with you today." said Goto while looking around trying to find him. Then I saw Sora running towards us. "Anu!" he yelled. "Holy shit! Look he's over there now goodbye!" I shouted at them, clearly pissed off and worried and started to walk off again for the third time. "Good you're safe" I heard him say and once again I turned around and walked over to them. "Sora! Where's Midori!?" I yelled in a panicked voice. " Midori? She didn't come back to the cafeteria.." said Sora. "SHIT! Where the fuck did she go!?" I shouted and turned around about to run. "Wasn't she with you..? Asked Sora. "…I have to find her! Later!" I was going to run again until he grabbed my arm and then Ishigami leaned down and looked into my eyes…but the thing is .no one could read my eyes. So all he did was tilted his head, confused. But he asked "Anu? Is something wrong?"  
"You just found that out!" I shouted in his face and my eyes started to turn red, I could tell cause he back away scared. "Uhh completely off topic…but what the hell is up with your eyes!?" he asked scared. "Can you not see it's not the time!"  
"Right sorry, but what happened?"  
"Well the lights went out and Midori screamed and when I looked around she was gone…" I said with making fists with my hands. "All I'm going to say is I feel bad for the person who did this!" I said and all of them took a step back. "Calm down, and tell us what happened from the start. Slowly." said Goto in a calm voice, but it didn't calm me down at all. He probably noticed and grasped my shoulder lightly. So I took a few deep breaths and regained some of my cool and told them everything that happened. "Wait…That's…Midori got kidnapped?!" asked Kurosawa. "YES! Why the damn fucking hell do you think I was running!?" I snapped back at him. And then I said "And do me a favour. SHUT UP!" I snapped at him. "It's the middle of the day, and we're in a University full of people they couldn't gone that far. " said Ishigami. "Search inside of the University first" said Goto. "Kurosawa, let's go". "Right!" said Kurosawa. RING…RING… then my phone went off "Huh? Uhh Hello?" I answered. "Hey Chickie!" it was Nick. "What the hell do you want!?" I yelled. "Uhh are you okay?". "NO!" then I hanged up. Everyone just stared at me. "Well!?" . then Goto reacted quickly and stared to leave until I said "I'll help!"  
"You'll just get in the way. Keep your head down and wait." said Goto  
"Hmm let me think NO! It's my fault she got involved in this! I'm going with you and I don't care what you fucking say!" I snapped at him. "Hirosue….handle her". Sora came to get me and I said "Don't touch me!" when I said that Sora back away. "Look! I'm not ready to hear something happened to another friend of mine! I'm going to look for her and you can't stop me! If you don't want me to come with you, I'll go on my own!" I yelled and walked off. Then I heard Sora say " We can't leave her on this one. She'll be safer if she's moving around with us." then I stopped walking. Turned around and walked back and said "Thank you Sora!"  
"I'm on your side Anu. Anyway, don't worry we will find Midori". He said. "For God's sake.." mumbled Goto. He sighed in defeat. "What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice….to familiar. I had a bad feeling so I turned around and saw.. Professor Igarashi standing in the corridor. Oh shit… "Sainbhi…" he looked at me, surprised. "What happened?" he asked me. "It's none of your business…" I mumbled but then I said "Midori's gone missing…" I suddenly realized I was depressed again. Kurosawa looked at me as if he thought I was going to cry but there wasn't any tears in my eyes. Then Igarashi looked at me with concern, Urgh! Why cant I shake the feeling that he isn't a good person! "Missing? What do you mean?" asked Igarashi. "Uhh…" I'm so not telling him! "I'm sorry Professor, but we don't really have time to explain at the moment." said Sora. "Ya. Well later! I'm going to go look for her!" I said trying to get away, to find her and so I could wrap my arm up. Then Sora pulled me back and he got the arm with the cut and I almost winced but I kept it in. "No, no. I cant have you bullying my precious students" said Igarashi. BULLYING!? Holy shit! "Huh?" said Sora, confused. Then Sora glared at him and at the same time I glared at him. All I know is that I hate him! "I'm not bullying anyone" stated Sora. "I come across a crying female student surrounded by a group of men, and you're telling me you have nothing to do with it?" said Igarashi. "Excuse me! I'm NOT CRYING!" I snapped at him. "And second of all they are my friends!" I said without thinking. Sora smiled at me, knowing that I was covering them. "Are you sure?" asked Igarashi. "I'm positive! I'm not an idiot you know." I said and smirked. " We don't have time for this, Kurosawa contact security and tell them to keep an eye out at all of the campus's exits" said Goto. "Yes sir!" yelled Kurosawa. "Urgh…can you ever speak quietly" I complained. After I said that Kurosawa sprinted down the hallway. Then Goto turned to Igarashi. "Can I help with anything..?" Igarashi asked. "Nope! We're fine" I said with a glare. And then I started to walk off. Then I stopped when I heard Goto say " Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" . Hmm looks like I'm not he only one who has seen him before. "Huh?" said Igarashi. He studied Goto carefully. "…No, I've never met you. You must have the wrong person." said Igarashi. Hmm that pause is suspicious. Goto must have seen me thinking hard cause he asked me "Hey. Anu." I didn't respond. "ANU!" he yelled. "WHAT!?" I yelled back. "Oh it's you" I said. He tilted his head, "Anyway lets go" he said. Goto grabbed my hand and started running down the hall. "Uhh…" why does he seem so familiar!? "Hey! I'm supposed to be looking after Anu!" I heard Sora yell. "Hirosue! You wont be helpful by looking in the same places as them. We need to spilt up!" I heard Ishigami say. Holy crap I have to find Midori. It's all my fault! Why didn't I just stay at Harvard! Or just killed myself! Wait if I did that Midori wouldn't be alive… I cant even think straight now. Then I heard Sora say "It's my job to stay with Anu". :Only you and Sainbhi know what Midori looks like. So you need to come with me." snapped Ishigami. "Fine…" he aid and ran in the other direction. I ran the other direction scanning for any sign of Midori. Urg I hope she's safe! We went through all of the classrooms , hallways and stairs of the University one by one. But we can't find her. Holy shit where are you Midori!? "Midori!" I said. I kept calling out while running. The students kept poking their heads out of the window to see what's happening. "We've looked all through this floor right?" Goto asked. But I didn't hear him cause I was thinking. He grabbed both of my shoulders and shook them "Hello!? Are you even there?" Goto said  
"Huh? Oh ya I'm here! And ya we did look through this floor" I said stepping back. "All that's left is the roof." I stated to run but Goto grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Wait. The possibilities of her being there are very low. " said Goto. "Hmm that's true." I said rethinking about it. "They'd have to go through three floors of people to get her from that restroom to the roof" Goto explained. "True…"  
"We'll have Kurosawa check the restroom for clues" he pulled out his cell and called Kurosawa. Wow it's nice to see someone not yelling. Then I got a text. It said "Hey Chickie! Are you okay? You yelled at me on the phone…" oh shit…now I feel bad. So I replied "I'm so sorry! Uhh I'll call you when University is over k?"  
"Sure thing Chickie.". Oh he calls me Chickie. No we are not dating, but he's like my older brother.  
"…Right, got it, Kurosawa, you stay there and guard the entrance!" I heard Goto say, then he hung up.  
"What'd he say?" I asked  
"Hirosue and Ishigami have searched the other floors, but hey didn't see Odake anywhere."  
"Ohh great…" then I punched the wall  
"Urgh! It's all my fault!" then I felt something warm on my knuckles and saw they were bleeding and hid it behind my back. " Then she's not in the school!?" if something happened to her…I'll kill myself! He grabbed my shoulders and shook them again and look me straight in the eye, as if he expected me to cry. "Huh? You're not crying? A normal girl would have started to cry" he said. "Crying is for children" I said coldly. "Okay…Anyway your friend is waiting for you to save her, remember?"  
"Of course I remember! I'm not fucking stupid!" I snapped and shook his hands off of my shoulder. But smirked at me "Haha good.". when he said that I rolled my eyes. " What's underground here? Are there some rooms where you could hide someone?" Goto asked me. "Oh my god! You're a genius! The storage room is down there so people don't go there a lot!" I said with a smile. "Lets go!" I said and grabbed his hand and ran. We ran down the stairs two at a time. "It's not your fault." said Goto  
"What?"  
"Whatever happens it's not your fault. It's the fault of the guy who took her"  
"Goto…" I said and sighed. I felt a bit better when he said that, but I'm the type of person who will always blame themselves no matter what. Once we reached the ground floor we raced to the storage room. As soon we reached it, Igarashi came rushing to them. Huh? Okay something isn't right here.. "Sainbhi! Down here!' he yelled. "Oh it's you" I said bluntly. "Is she safe?" asked Goto. "Well…" started Igarashi. "WELL!" I yelled. I ran to the room leaving Goto behind. "Here" said Igarashi as he opened the storage room. Midori was lying in the middle of the floor. "Midori!" I screamed and ran to her. I put her head on my lap and started to snap in her face. "Midori! .Holy shit! Chickie wake up!" I stared to say. And I kept snapping. Then I saw a water bottle. "Hey Goto! Pass me that water bottle!'  
"Huh?" he said but threw it at me anyway. I started to flick water at her and kept snapping. "…nngg…" she started to wake up. "Midori!" My eyes brightened up instantly. "They just knocked her out. Judging from the timeframe, they probably used chloroform or something similar." explained Goto. I took Midori wrist, checking her pulse and Goto knelt down so check too. "Huh? Anu, what's that on your knuckles?"  
"Hmm? What are you talking about?" I said and slowly put my hand behind my back. "Hmm" is id changing the topic "She seems fine, but we should still get her to a hospital" I said to Goto. "Right" he said  
"Anu! Let me see your hand!' said Midori. So I gave her my left hand and she said "Your other one"  
"Uhh.. y other on is fine!"  
"SHOW ME!" she yelled. I gave up and showed her. "Anu….why is it bleeding.." she asked me and everyone turned around and stared at my hand. "I punched a wall cause I was pissed off and it's a little blood It wont kill me! I said and smile and Midori glared at me, "Fine! I'll wrap it up!" I said giving up. I took out a rolling and bandage tape and wrapped my wound. "Better?" I asked her  
"Very" she said with a smile.  
I sighed then said "I don't know what I would have done if…you left me.."  
"Anu…"  
"…I would have killed myself if that happened!" then I hugged her and she hugged ma back.  
"Hey I would never let that happen!" then I pulled away and we started to laugh. I turned around and saw Igarashi looking at us. He was watching me this whole time and smiled when our eyes met. "Thank god she's alright, Sainbhi"  
"Hahaha! Yea! Wait…how did you know she was here? I asked  
"Well…I know not many people come here, so it thought she might be hre.." he said. Hmm but he's new…how would he know that…  
"Okay.. anyway lets get her to hospital!" I said And made Midori stand up and she winced in pain. "Midori climb on my back I'll carry you." I said to her  
"Huh? No…no I'm fine.."  
"Midori! Now!" . she smiled and climbed on. "Haha you're such a kid sometimes!" she said to me. Then I carried her out of the University and Goto brought her to a hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer~ I dont own My Sweet BodyGuard!~*

After we dropped Midori at the hospital I had tro go back to my dads place. I have to stay there for 3 more days. Just to be safe. I got a call on the third day it was from nick. "Hey Chickie!"  
"Hey Nick!"  
"I was wondering if you could do something for us.."  
"What?"  
"You know the contest that's held every year for bands that are new?"  
"Ya you guys went last year"  
"Ya and you know how I preformed"  
"Yes…"  
"And that you are also a member of the band now right?"  
"I know that! What do you guys need?"  
"I was hoping you could perform this year!"  
"WHAT!? Seriously!?" I asked happily  
"YES! Can you learn the songs : Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fallout Boy, and Outta Nowhere by Pitbull"  
"Huh? Pitbull? You want me to rap?"  
"Ya I want to show the fans that you can do almost any genre and that you are an amazing singer and that you should have as much as respect as the rest of us do, Chickie"  
"Dude you are the best! I'll learn them!"  
"Good cause you need to remember them within a month!"  
"Whoa! A month!"  
"Yes a month I know you can do it!"  
"If you think so, I'll do it!"  
"YAY! Now I'll hang up so you can start!"  
"Kay Later!" then I hung up. YES! I GET TO SING! Oh I forgot to tell you my friend, Nick made q band called Get Scared and I'm the back up singer, but I only perform when Nick is sick so I only preformed like 3 times. As soon as I hanged up I took out my laptop and listened to the 3 songs. I love the first 2 songs but the last one….WAS AMAZING! Wow I didn't know Pitbull could write songs like that! After I listened to them I saved the lyrics to my laptop and downloaded the songs on my phone and iPod. After an hour I was able to sing the first part of Radioactive. I took my drum sticks out and started to tap the beat and after an hour or so I got a text from Kosugi " You didn't come to the lecture today either, are you okay? Don't tell me you've forgotten about the kimono class tomorrow! I'll send the address to the class and a shop that sells cheap kimonos…If you don't come you'll regret it! Oh you also have to help me with sword fighting!" oh yeah! that's what Kosugi needs help with, cause I know martial arts so I also know sword fighting. I laid on my bed with my cell in my hand an I was listening to Outta Nowhere. KNOCK…KNOCK… then I heard someone knock on my door and turned the volume down a bit and said "Come in!" I was back on my laptop and was looking up piano chords for Outta Nowhere. Then Mizuki came in and said " Oh are you busy?'  
"Hmm? Oh no. is there something you need?"  
"Yes. I was wondering if you could come to the meeting tomorrow for you're bodyguard.  
"Sure thing!"  
"Okay" then I closed my laptop. I followed Mizuki out of my room and into a guestroom. All of the bodyguards were there and Katsuragi was explaining the procedures for my protection. It looks like I'm allowed to go back to University. "That's it. Any questions?" asked Katsuragi. He looked at everyone seeing if anyone had any questions. Wow it looks like everyone is used to listening to these kinda things. I've been through one of these with….Kazuki…. Then there was a knock and Goto came in and said "Excuse us". Goto and Kurosawa came in and Katsuragi said " Hold on for a moment, we are just  
Finishing" . Then Goto just nodded and the both of them walking into a corner as they waited. "Right then, the meetings over. Everybody, make sure you check all the schedules carefully" said Katsuragi to everyone. "Uhh…can I ask a question?" I asked Katsuragi. Everyone looked at me as if I just appeared there. "Of course" said Katsuragi.  
"I've had plans to attend a kimono-wearing class tomorrow for a while. I wanted to know if I could still go…?"  
"Tomorrow?" asked Katsuragi, he flipped through the calendars and schedules on the table.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't authorize a bodyguard to take you out tomorrow"  
"Hmm… I thought so, but thank you anyway. I thought I'd ask anyway" I said with a smile.  
"So can I leave?" I asked Katsuragi. "Of course" when I stood up, Kurosawa noticed something "Hey. What's that in your pocket?" he asked  
"Huh? Oh these?" I pulled my drumsticks out of my back pocket. "Oh you have drumsticks!?" asked Kurosawa in a loud voice. "Holy crap! Dude learn to quiet down! And yes I do I'm a drummer!"  
"Sorry and cool!" then Kurosawa said to Mizuki " Why can't she go?"  
"Weren't you listening? There isn't anyone who can go with her." said Mizuki to Kurosawa.  
"So she would be able to go out if there was?" asked Kurosawa  
"Well that's…"  
"Hey Goto, don't you have the day off tomorrow? Anu looks like you can go!"  
"Huh? No it's alright, I can just look it up! Anyway I have other things to worry about." I said quickly  
"Wha?" said Goto, surprised. Then we looked at each other.  
"Kurosawa , I said it doesn't matter" I said again  
"Kurosawa, what are you babbling about?" asked Kaiji  
"I'm just saying, if Goto went with Anu, there wouldn't be a problem". Goto just stayed quiet. Then everyone in the room sighed at the same time, including me. "Huh? What?" asked Kurozawa, confused.  
"Goto's from Public Safety, and Anu's protection is our job" explained Kaiji. I was sitting down and tapping my legs with my drumsticks cause I was so bored! "But Goto used to be a bodyguard. He's done undercover work and everything!" said Kurozawa.  
"Kurozawa enough!" said a very pissed off Goto. I put my headphones on but hey were under my sweater so they wouldn't see and I tried to find out the beat for My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark, while they were discussing something. "Oh sorry" said Kurozawa. Haha! I got the first part! I must have said "Haha!" cause I heard my name, but I didn't pay attention . Until someone found out I had headphones in and they were loud so I couldn't hear anyone so that person pulled it out and I slapped their hand away. "OW!" then I looked up and it was Kurozawa. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" I asked in a cold tone. "Uhh what are you doing?" he asked and everyone looked at me. "What does it look like I was doing! I was listening to my music until I was rudely INTRUPED!" I yelled in his face, clearly pissed off. "Sorry.." he said. "Anyway, I just felt sorry for Anu, being stuck in here all day"  
"Kurozawa, it's alright, I can live, it's not like I'm going to die if I stay in for another day." I said in a gentle tone. "Anyway I'm gonna leave. Later!" I said and did a 2 finger salute. It's a thing I always do, I'm known to do that. "What time is it at?" I heard Goto say and I stopped in my tracks. "Huh?" I said and turned around. "What time is your appointment at the class?" he asked.  
"Uhh, it's at 2"  
"Katsuragi, I'll go with her tomorrow. Can you authorize it?"  
"Huh? Dude it's fine! Don't waste an hour on me! I have other things to worry about!" Katsuragi thought about it for a moment.  
"The prime Minister did ask us to make the Young Miss Anu would be able to live her life as normally as possible" said Katsuragi. Ha normally? My life isn't close to normal at all.  
"It's part of our duties to try and minimize disruptions to her schedule"  
"So?" asked Kurozawa  
"HELLO? Is anyone listening to me!?" I yelled, but no one paid attention. So I just sighed and went back to tapping my legs with the drumsticks. "I'll authorize a special excursion for tomorrow. But you need to contact me if anything happens" said Katsuragi.  
"Understood" said Goto. I wasn't paying attention so someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Huh?" I took out a headphone and saw Subaru tapped me on the shoulder. "Did you even pay attention"  
"Nope. Why did something happen?"  
Subaru groaned and said "Yes! Goto is taking you to the kimono wearing class"  
"Oh really?" I said and looked at Goto. "Are you sure you want to come tomorrow? I can live if I don't go. And it's your day off"  
"It's fine. I didn't have anything to do anyway.". he glanced at me then looked away and then sat down. "Hmm alright, thanks" I said and threw a drumstick in the air then caught it "Later!". I went back to my room and started to listen to music while playing… MINECRAFT! I laid for a couple of hours then my phone rang, it was Nick again.  
"Hey Nick"  
"Hey Chickie.."  
"Umm what's wrong?"  
"You know the Battle of Bands?"  
"Ya! It's a week long show!"  
"Ya…we are supposed to be in it.."  
"OMG AWESOME!"  
"Ya..but we have a problem.."  
"What!?" now I'm worried..  
"I can't be there for it"  
"Why not?"  
"My mom has surgery that week…."  
"Omg…is she okay!?"  
'Ya she is…but I was wondering if you could cover for me?"  
'WHAT!? You want me to cover for you!?"  
"Yes… so please?"  
"Uhh…dude what band were you supposed to sing?"  
"Black Veil Brides!"  
"NO WAY!"  
"Yes way!"  
"But me…I'm not that good…there's going to be so many people.."  
"Hey…. It's okay if you can't we will just have to hope we get in next year…"  
"Whoa! No way! I'll do it!"  
"Really!?"  
"YES! It'll be a huge break for Get Scared!"  
"YAY!"  
"Hahaha what songs am I doing?"  
"Devils Choir, We Don't Belong, New Years Day, Wretched and Divine, I Am Bulletproof, Sweet Blasphemy, Die For You, Days are Numbered, Shadows Die, Resurrect the Sun and…IN THE END! In that order"  
"Really?'  
"Yes"  
"Oh…It's the Sweet Blasphemy. isn't it…"  
"Yes…"  
"Anu.. You can do it. Just remember that tattoo on your left wrist. Remember We Are Strong"  
"Hahaha you always know how to cheer me up, Nick, That's why you're my big bro"  
"Haha I know, anyway I've gotta go! Now you have to practice those songs!"  
"Hehe later!" then I hung up. Holy shit.. I have to learn 14 songs…? Well I can do it! Then I looked at my left wrist. It had We Are Strong on it. Me and Kazuki got it. She has We Are Young on hers. We got it a couple of years ago. She came up with the idea. Our song is Sweet Blasphemy. I sang it to her before she. Died. *FLASHBACK*  
"Kazuki…please don't leave me!" I said holding her hand. She got shot and now she's in the hospital. "Anu…please promise me you will keep living after I leave"  
"But..-"  
"Anu! Please!"  
"I promise. But don't leave me!" I said with tears in my eyes  
"Anu… I'm sorry. But I want to thank you."  
"For what?"  
"You saved my life a couple of years ago…remember you got shot"  
"Oh yeah"  
"Please Anu keep living for me.."  
"Of course I will ..for you and Sid"  
"Good…now if you are ever going to do something stupid or just depressed.. look at your wrist. We Are Young and We Are Strong. Never forget it." she was going pale.  
"Of course I never will" tears stared to roll down my face  
"Anu..? Can you sing the song one more time?' asked Kazuki  
"Oh course. "  
I sang "We are young and we are strong  
Through strength in self we become  
Something more than they can be  
I raise my heart and sing!

That I won't believe this lie  
I know there's something more inside  
When darkness is all you'll see  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy"

She was dieing when I was singing.  
"Anu…I love you" was her last words  
"I love you to.." I was tears. But I had to leave cause I heard someone running to her room. That was the last time I ever saw her. God… I miss her. She and Sid kept me alive, they protected my life with theirs and I protected theirs with mine. They were like family to me…. The only family I had…until now. I have my father! I was thinking about all of our memories, until someone was knocking at my door. "Hmm?"  
"Miss Anu?" I heard my name and got up from my bed and rolled my sleeve down and opened the door. And saw Mizuki.  
'Oh. Yes Mizuki?  
"Hello. Are you alright? You weren't there for dinner?"  
"Oh. I'm fine! I was just… remembering things and I forgot all about the time! I'm sorry!" is aid and bowing my head.  
"Oh! It's quite alright! Please don't bow!" said Mizuki holding my shoulders. Then I picked up my head.  
"Miss Anu, you should get some sleep. It's quite late."  
"Alright. Good Night"  
"Good Night" said Mizuki and left. I looked at my wrist one more time and ten fell asleep.  
The next morning, I woke up to my song playing Fallen Angels and shot up out of bed.


End file.
